Why Do We Fall in Love?
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Bulma's engaged to Yamcha! But what happens when Vegeta get into the picture. Will Yamcha and Bulma marry? Or will Bulma fall for the arrogant Prince of Saiyans. (Starts off a litte after the Namkeians are on Earth)
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be working on HSNG instead of writing new stories. But I've had this idea for months now and I'm having no luck with my other stories. **

**I've always wanted to do a Bulgeta story, so here we go.**

Title: Your Love

Pairings: Bulma and Vegeta (main pairing)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ :/ (dammit!)

Summary: Before being killed by Napa, Yamcha proposed to Bulma. Of course she said yes and waited for him to be revived. But what happens when Vegeta gets in the picture. Will Bulma marry Yamcha, or will she fall for the arrogant Prince?

This story goes out to my goons Writersfantasy and Tiffany7898! I hella loves yall!

* * *

_The Prologue_

Bulma Briefs, only twenty-six-years old and was already the smartest woman in the world. Heiress to the most successful company in the world. The most beautiful woman in Japan. She had it all: beauty, brains, and money.

The young heiress lounged on the sofa in the family room, flipping through yet another magazine. She was looking for inspiration for her upcoming wedding.

Yes you heard right. There was a man who was worthy to be Bulma Briefs husband. His name was Yamcha, he was no one special.

He didn't have bags of money. He didn't have hundreds of college degrees. Nor did he have a body like Channing Tatum. He was just an average man with a passion for fighting.

But Bulma was madly in love with him. The two started dating when they were teens. They broke up a couple of times due to his cheating, but Bulma always forgave him. The two had a connection Bulma believed she would never have for someone else.

Back to wedding planning. Bulma was getting married in a few months. After she wished her boyfriend back from the dead.

A few days after being proposed to, her boyfriend was killed by an evil heartless Saiyan. Thank Kami for the dragon balls.

For now she would sulk in the couch cushions and dreamed of her big day.

She could already image it: a beautiful venue, the best food in the world, and a gorgeous gown that would leave everyone speechless.

The blue haired woman pulled herself out of her trance and glanced down at the diamond that was on her finger. Only 34 for days until they could use tha Namekian Dragon Balls.

"Let's just hope everything goes as plan," she joked to herself with a smile plastered on her face.

"WOMAN," came masculine shriek, "THE BLASTED MEAL MAKER IS BROKE AGAIN!"

Bulma sighed as she pushed herself off the sofa and dragged herself to the kitchen. Once again her arrogant housemate called for her. Out of the kindness of her heart she allowed Vegeta to live in Capsule Corp. but, she soon regretted after the first week.

He didn't know how to take care of himself, so Bunny and Bulma helped him. Bunny took care of food and clothing while Bulma fixed everything he broke in the house.

"Took you long enough," Vegeta spat.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for arguing so she got straight to the point, "What did you break this time Vegeta?"

Vegeta scowled at her and pointed to the microwave, "Your stupid earthling machinery won't work."

Bulma giggled a bit as she looked at the microwave. She stepped over to the counter and grabbed the plug, effortlessly plugging it into the outlet on the wall. With her index finger she pressed start.

Vegeta turned red from complete embarrassment as he watched the light turn on and a light hum. "Don't you dare laugh," he growled.

Bulma gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry Vegeta, we all have our off days."

* * *

**Short, yes, but it's only the beginning my lovleys! Tell me what you guys thing. If it sucks tell me why it sucks and how I can make it better. If it doesn't suck tell me why! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS EITHER WAY! Review Por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year's peeps! Hoped y'all all enjoyed yourself. **

**Before we began I like to say a few things:**

**1. Follow me on twitter because in cool like that **_SimplyBria_98_

**2. Check out the poll on my profile. **

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favs :D**

* * *

5:45. Time wasn't going fast enough. All she felt was anxiety as she laid in her large comfortable bed with her blue eyes glued to the clock. Once again the heiress had woken up for the twentieth time. With a huff she flipped on to her stomach and rested her head into the fluffy pillow and let out a scream of frustration. She longed to go to sleep and stay asleep so when she and her friends revived her fiancée she wouldn't look like she had a hangover. Why couldn't it be noon already?

Five minutes passed and still Bulma was awake, with another huff she propped herself on her elbows; finally giving in. She swung her legs over and gently sat them on her soft carpet. With the little energy she had she pushed herself up and ambled to her personal bathroom. Bulma swung the door opened, flicked on the lights, and walked over to her sink.

For a moment she stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled weakly before speaking, "Today's the day." She giggled afterwards, she did have about five more hours. Nevertheless she began her daily routine: showering, brushing her teeth, and dressing into something casual.

Her outfit was a pair of grey sweat sweatpants and a simple yellow spaghetti strap tee shirt. Bulma opted to go without a bra since she was the only awake in the house. Bulma looked over herrself in the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom and out her room.

The heiress furtively tip toed down the hall, hoping not to wake anyone. In a matter of minutes she was in the kitchen and rushed over to the coffee pot and prepared herself some coffee. She opened the cupboards and reached for a mug and sat it on the counter.

Bulma then made her way to the kitchen table and waited patiently, "I guess I can rest my eyes." she yawned as sat her head on the table and shut her eyes.

"Woman, you left that energy maker on." Vegetea barked, loud enough to wake Bulma.

Bulma's yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She picked her up her head and slightly opened her eyes. "Morning Geta," she greeted

"My names isn't 'Geta' woman, my name is Prince Vegeta to you," Vegeta spat.

"Well my name is Bulma," Bulma informed with a light laugh as she rose to her feet and shugfled to the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "What are you doing up so early?"

Vegeta grunted, "I should be asking you that, you usually wake up around noon."

Bulma took a quick sip before smiling at him, "Today's the day we wish Yamcha and the other's back."

Vegeta chuckled, "Why wish that weakling back?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, "He's not a weakling and he's my fi-"

"Fiancée," Vegetea finish in a mimicking tone, "I've heard it numerous of times Woman. Stupid humans."

Bulma continued to sip on her coffee, giving the Saiyan prince an eye roll, "What's so stupid about humans? My father and I are the smartest humans on Earth and most likely the galaxy."

"Someone's on their high horse today. And I'll admit very few of your people are intelligent but this thing you call 'weddings' is a bunch of rubbish." Vegeta commented.

This man must be crazy! Weddings were the most beautiful events ever. How couldn't someone find them heart warming?! "Then how did your people get married?" Bulma questioned.

"Simple, only royalty had mating ceremonies." The Prince answered bluntly.

"What were they like?" Bulma asked, becoming a bit interested.

"Well we did t have stupid things like bridesmaids, cake, rings, and flowers." Vegeta informed, he couldn't fathom being in such a place. "An elder would do the same job as your priest or whatever its called, there would be very simple promises made, and there would be no public display of affection-"

"Wow, your people seem up tight," Bulma interjected.

"Showing affection is a way of showing your weakness," Vegeta said before carrying on with the story, "After- wait why am I telling you this? "

'Dammit, almost had him.' Bulma mentally curse. She longed to know more about the alien housemate, but every attempt was a failed attempt. "Come on Geta, I'm curious." The blue eyed heiress pleaded.

"Stupid woman." Vegeta growled as he exited the kitchen. Bulma assumed either outside or to his room. 'Guess I should be heading to bed. ' Bulma thought yawning.

Bulma woke up to her mother's high pitch voice. She had slept for five hours, but it felt like five minutes. Bulma propped herself on her elbows and blue the blue strands fell on her face.

"Bulma! Breakfast is almost ready! And hurry up and get dress, the boys we'll be here soon!" Bunny shouted from the kitchen which had manage to travel to Bulma's room on the second floor.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Bulma screamed, throwing her covers off the bed and getting out. Her fist destination was to the bathroom. In thirty minutes, to her surprise, she had gotten dressed did her hair and make-up. First time ever she completed ed all three things in less than an hour.

The blue haired beauty walked into the kitchen, after finishing prepping herself. She greeted her mother and father with a kiss on the cheek and took a seat at the table and began to eat.

"Can you believe it darling, Yamcha's coming back today, now you two can finally pick out a date for the wedding," Mrs. Briefs chirped.

Bulma smiled, an image of her in a white dress flashed in her head, "We'll I want to get it done soon as possible, I've waited long enough."

"I agree, if you do wait some alien might show up and try to destroy the Earth again," Dr. Briefs imputed.

"Well, I'm going to Master Roshi's. See you guys later," Bulma said as she scurried out the kitchen out the door.

It took approximately an hour to collect all the dragon balls. When they had collected all seven they had return to Capsule Corp. Bulma, Gohan, Chichi, Master Roshi, Oolong, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Piccolo, and all the Namekians were there.

The gang spent two wishes to bring Krillen back, and tried reviving Goku. Turns put, he wasn't dead after all. They tried bringing him to Earth, put he refused. After this had been revealed Vegeta broke of from the group, stole one of Dr. Briefs spaceship, and blasted off.

Finally, the last wish was used to revive Yamcha.

"Where is he?" Bulma questioned. She frantically snapped her head left and right, waiting for the black-haired warrior to appear.

"Next time could ya be a little more precise with where you revive me?"

There was a few feet away from the Bulma, completely soaked. Tears formed into her eyes as she ran over to him and embraced him into her arms. She sobbed and tried talking, but none of the words were understandable.

Yamcha chuckled and held her tightly. "It's okay babe."

Finally she would be getting her happy ending with the man she adored.


End file.
